


A Good Boy

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Community: spn-masquerade, Crying, Crying Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Twink Castiel, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid blinks in surprise when Tina hands him the gratis drink and points back at John.  John doesn’t smile, or wave back.  He just arches an eyebrow and leans forward on the bar.  </p><p>Kid like that doesn’t want him to be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 16. John isn't a particularly good person and this is not exactly a healthy Daddy/boy relationship.
> 
> Written for round 3 of spn-masquerade for the prompt: John knows he's incapable of sustaining a real relationship after his wife died. He's tried everything, but he can't live with someone in an equal relationship anymore.  
> Therefore he's gotten into the daddy dom milieu where young boys search for the perfect Daddy to obey.  
> He likes fucking those young and kinky boys, but he also craves the closeness of the younger men because it makes him feel less of a failure towards his own sons.  
> Cas is a twinky boy who really wants a Daddy to give it to him hard.  
> It's a perfect match really, particularly for John when he can console Cas in his arms while he sobs from how oversensitive he's gotten from the older man's poundings.  
> I'd love for them to meet a couple of times and for the filler to go into full detail about the sex. I'd also love you to the moon and back if the fic could end on a Destiel-y endnote, though that's really not mandatory. Really just looking for the John/Cas sex.

It’s Trivia Night at Big Fred’s when John sees him.

 

The college nights are good ones. The bouncers turn a blind eye to even the shittiest fake ids, what with the student loan money flowing so good. It’s easy enough to pay off the cops to announce the raid nights, and the barkeeps know when to water down the frat boys’ beer before anyone lands in the hospital.

 

College towns weren’t like this when John was young. There’d been queer bars, sure, but they weren’t the kind of place he’d ever be caught in, not if he wanted to show up for drill practice without his eye swollen shut.

 

Big Fred’s teems with students of every stripe, from the aggressively pussy-chasing football boys to the pawing trio of shaved-headed kids he won’t even try to put a gender on.  Fights broke out occasionally but generally everyone seemed too intent on getting plastered and remembering Seinfeld characters to give a shit about who’s gay, straight, or some other term John barely understands.  Thanks, Obama.

 

John nurses his bourbon, cheap shit with too much ice but hey, it’s cheap.  He spends his money on tips instead.  Tina doesn’t miss a fucking thing but she still smiles when he slips her a twenty and she doesn’t give him too many dirty looks when he sends drinks over to the pretty young things that look twice at him.

 

Most nights it’s a miss and his drinks slosh into some pretty boy’s mouth without a thank-you.

 

John knows this one’s gonna be a hit before he even tells Tina to send him over a pint of something light.

 

The kid blinks in surprise when Tina hands him the gratis drink and points back at John.  John doesn’t smile, or wave back.  He just arches an eyebrow and leans forward on the bar. 

 

Kid like that doesn’t want him to be sweet.

 

He looks even younger up close, his nostrils flaring as he downs his beer.  He’s clearly not used to the bitter taste and he clears his throat before he thanks John.

 

“I like good manners.”

 

John introduces himself and shifts a little as the kid slides onto the barstool next to him.  He’s skittish, fidgeting in his seat and looking around the bar. He’s here alone.

 

John smiles.

 

He says his name is Castiel, the sort of name you make up when you don’t want your parents knowing what you’re doing. That’s fine. 

 

John’s not the kind of man any family really wants.

 

Tina slides another bourbon his way and sloshes a foaming mug of beer over to Castiel before she turns her back. John’ll leave her another fat tip later.

 

“You sure don’t look old enough to be drinking that.”

 

He waits until Castiel has foam right under his nose to say it, just to watch his eyes widen and see him make a mess on his pretty, pink little lips.

 

“You bought it for me.”

 

John licks his lips, grinning. A little bit of sass isn’t what he expected.  It’s getting him kind of hard.

 

“Not gonna let a sweet thing like you sneak out of the house for nothing.”

 

He knocks back his bourbon and sucks his teeth. Castiel’s a blusher.

 

“Your parents know you’re out tryin’ to get fucked, Cas?”

 

Castiel’s mouth never really seems to close, lips parted as he looks up at John.

 

“No,” Castiel whispers, like he can’t help but tell John the truth.

 

This one’s a good boy. 

 

John clucks his lips and shakes his head, leaning in with a disapproving frown on his face.

 

“If I were your daddy I’d take you over my knee and spank you.”

 

“I don’t,” Castiel hiccups, licking his lips.

 

“I don’t call my father daddy.”

 

“Good.” 

 

John slides off his bar stool and throws another twenty on the counter.

 

“’Cause that’s what you’re gonna call me.”

 

Castiel blows him in the front seat of his truck, skinny ass up in the air.  He doesn’t even notice when John slips his wallet out of his back pocket and flips to his driver’s license, so fresh it practically gleams in John’s hands.

 

The kid hadn’t been lying about his name. Castiel Novak has roamed the earth for sixteen whole years.  The wet choking sounds coming from John’s lap tell him that Castiel hasn’t spent too many of those years learning how to suck cock.

 

John can fix that.

 

“Alright, darlin’, you’re doin’ good.”

 

John pulls him up, parking lot lights glinting off the string of spit running from Castiel’s chapped lips to the leaking head of John’s dick.  Christ he’s gonna have fun breaking this one in.

 

“Now let Daddy show you what he likes.”

 

Castiel’s got hair made for grabbing and he makes the sweetest little sounds when John threads his fingers into it. He gags when John’s cock hits the back of his throat but bless him, he keeps going, skinny back heaving as John forces him down.

 

Some boys need breaking and others just need a firm hand to guide them.  Castiel’s a natural.

 

John hauls him up one last time, hoping he’ll see some tears and happy to kiss them off Castiel’s flushed face.

 

“Don’t worry, sugar, we’ll get that throat nice and open with a little practice.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

John’s cock leaks out a stream of precome that looks even prettier painting those lips.  He likes the good boys best.

 

Castiel sucks him off until John’s got a wet mess of spit slicking his balls and soaking the seat.  He gags and moans and almost retches when John pushes him a bit too far but that’s fine, that’s just growing pains. 

 

“You’re gonna make Daddy come, baby.”

 

John loosens his grip on Castiel’s hair, letting him take the lead and curious to see what Castiel will do. John’s gonna bust his nut one way or another.

 

“Oh, good boy.”

 

Castiel doesn’t even hesitate, just closes his lips over the head and moans as John floods all over his tongue. He swallows every drop before he leans back in the passenger seat, his cock tenting the front of his jeans.

 

John can’t come as often as he used to, not anymore. Sometimes he gets jealous watching Sam or Dean try to hide their hard-ons from him, the way they can just pop wood at a Victoria’s Secret commercial or a stiff breeze.  Castiel’s smack between them in age.  He’s probably still having wet dreams and jerking off at lunchtime just to make it through the day.

 

John closes his palm over Castiel’s hard-on, kneading at it until Castiel whimpers.

 

“Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

 

~

 

Castiel is that perfect combination of neglected and well-behaved.  It’s shockingly easy to pick him up after school and get him moaning around John’s dick until it’s dark out.

 

John would judge Castiel’s parents if he had any idea where his own sons are on the nights he stumbles back to his empty apartment, wet dick tucked hastily into his jeans.

 

At least Castiel’s not at the same school as his sons. He goes to the Catholic school on the other side of town, the nice one with the tall hedges and the sprawling athletic fields. There’s got to be three square acres of parking lots and John fucks Castiel’s mouth in every deserted corner spot of each one.

 

John slowly coaxes Castiel’s throat open until he can get his nose to John’s pubes with minimal encouragement. Watching Castiel deepthroat him while he jerks himself off in his neatly-pressed uniform slacks is a decent way to kill an afternoon, but it’s the promise of Castiel’s tight, virgin little ass that always tips him over the edge.

 

John’s going to ruin him.

 

It’s easy to tell Castiel likes it rough. Some boys just stoically take his tugs to their hair or smacks on the ass, opening up only when he praises them. Castiel arches into any harsh touch John doles out, eyes wide cause he doesn’t know how to beg for it yet.

 

John’ll get him there.

 

~

 

The first time John fingers Castiel’s asshole, it’s turning fall and it’s getting too damned cold to fool around in his car.

 

The windows are fogged up and Castiel’s bare skin has goosebumps all over it, but he still spreads his legs pretty when John tells him to.  Flat on his back, legs up by his pinked ears and his pants bunched around his knees, Castiel’s hole quivers when John runs his thumb over it.

 

“Gotta train this little hole for Daddy, Cas, just like we trained that mouth.”

 

He pushes in easy, spit-wet around the tight grip of Castiel’s eager little body.  He could probably fuck Castiel right there, he’d take it if John told him.

 

But John can be patient, patient enough to hold himself back to three fingers stretching Castiel’s hole out.  He wants Castiel good and trained first, and that takes time. He’s gonna make Castiel hurt because he needs it, not because he isn’t ready.

 

“Daddy, please, Daddy I wanna come, Daddy,” Castiel moans, his feet thudding against the door frame as he fucks himself back onto John’s hand.

 

Yeah, he’s not gonna need to wait too long.

 

~

 

The good thing about picking up odd jobs is finding days when he can pick Castiel up at lunch.

 

“Good boy, just like that.”

 

He’s got two fingers buried in Castiel’s ass, up to the knuckle while Castiel slurps wet at his cock.  He’s a quick learner.

 

“Mmm, I can feel it when you choke on my cock, baby.”

 

Castiel takes the obvious invitation to take John to the base, gagging hard enough to make his asshole clench tight around John’s fingers.  A few more shuddering passes in Castiel’s throat and he’s coming.  He keeps his fingers inside Castiel when he comes up for air.

 

“You like my fingers in you, sweetheart?”

 

Castiel bucks back onto his hand in answer.

 

“Love it, Daddy.”

 

Castiel squeezes around him, grunting softly. It’s a cute trick and John slips another finger in.

 

“Want your cock in me, Daddy.”

 

“I know.” 

 

John draws his fingers out to suck them into his mouth until they’re nice and slick.

 

“This little hole needs to get fucked, doesn’t it?”

 

He sinks his fingers back into Castiel, rougher this time, testing.  It’s gotta hurt a little and Castiel whimpers as he takes them.

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

John fingers him harder, plunging in and out, knuckles dragging over furled, hot skin as Castiel pants, his face sweaty and buried in John’s lap.

 

“Take it good, don’t you baby?”

 

Castiel moans, open-mouthed.

 

“Make yourself come with Daddy’s fingers in your ass like a good boy.”

 

Castiel’s hand flies to his dick, barely touching it before he’s drooling into John’s thigh and shooting over his fist. John’s mind was made up before he got in the car this morning, but now he’s extra happy he booked that motel room.

 

“Can you get away tonight?  Think you can sneak out?”

 

John tucks Castiel under his arm, grabbing his hand. Come streaks Castiel’s knuckles.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Castiel’s breath is shaky as he sighs against John, his head resting on John’s chest.  He lets John suck his hand into his mouth, humming as John licks it clean. John closes his eyes, tasting Castiel on his tongue and listening to the soft sounds of Castiel curled against him.

 

It’s the only peace he gets most days.

 

“Good.  Daddy’s gonna take you someplace special tonight.”

 

He kisses the top of Castiel’s head, nosing into the ever-present mess of his hair.

 

“Now turn around and let Daddy eat that sweet little ass out before you have to get back to class.”

 

~

 

The first time John fucks him, Castiel cries.

 

They’re tears of pain, sure, but not the sort of pain that just comes from a dick up his ass.  John knows how to take his time. Castiel’s as open as he gets when John slips inside him.

 

Castiel’s fighting how much he wants it to hurt, fighting all that shit about his first time being special, not on some dingy Red Roof Inn bed with someone three times his age.  He doesn’t want to need John any more than John wants to need him, but here they are.

 

At least John can teach him how to make it all go away.

 

~

 

A month later, they’re in a Days Inn two miles from Castiel’s school.  John’s not sure how Castiel sold his fake overnight school trip to his parents, but he doesn’t really give a shit.  He has more important things to care about.

 

“Bought that special just for you, baby.”

 

John presses down on the plug nestled in Castiel’s ass, feeling the vibrations hum back through his fingertips. He’d been trading places with the thing for the better part of an hour, fucking himself right to edge just to pull out and seal Castiel up for later.  John can’t come as often as he used to but it’s easy to keep his dick hard when Castiel’s crawling on his hands and knees.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Castiel sobs, a fresh set of tears streaking down his cheeks as John brings his hand down on Castiel’s ass.

 

Lube leaks out around the toy, wet streaks of it shining over the cherry-red of Castiel’s ass.  He’s splayed over John’s lap, boneless and writhing as John tugs his head up.

 

“I know what my boy needs.”

 

John spanks him again, a few quick blows that get Castiel and his hard cock squirming against John’s legs. John doesn’t come as quick as he used to but Castiel’s already blown his load three times, once in John’s mouth, once on his own heaving chest, and that last one is currently smeared somewhere on the toy buzzing in his ass. 

 

“Thank you, ungh,” Castiel barks in surprise as John smacks his flat palm against the plug.

 

“Thank you Daddy thank you Daddy thank you Daddy.”

 

Castiel has a deep voice for someone his age but it still pitches up when he whines like this.  It’s cute.

 

“Such good manners.” 

 

John grasps the flared base of the plug, teasing it against Castiel’s rim.

 

“Someone wants to get fucked again, doesn’t he?”

 

Castiel means to say some version of “Yes, Daddy”, John’s sure of it, but even the best boy couldn’t get any words out with the nasty swats John aims at the tender skin of his inner thighs. Castiel keeps his legs spread the whole time, even when he starts to sob snot-nosed and messy.

 

Castiel knows how to earn it.

 

“Get up here.”

 

John throws him on the bed just to see Castiel scramble to get his ass up in the air.  Some boys are just made to take a dick and John still hasn’t found the limit of how rough Castiel can take it.

 

This one’s special.

 

“Show Daddy that pretty little hole.”

 

Castiel spreads his hands over his asscheeks, pale skin pressing into pink flesh and pulling.  John circles around the toy a few times, chuckling a little as Castiel bucks back against the light touch. 

 

“Need it bad, don’t you darlin’?”

 

“Please fuck me Daddy, please please plea-”

 

John pulls the plug out of him with one rough jerk. Castiel’s hole gapes at the empty air, fluttering pink and pretty.  John slicks himself up quickly, not using too much lube.  He tosses the toy aside and digs a hand into Castiel’s skinny hip, gripping hard.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.”

 

He tugs Castiel back, sinking into him hard and nasty, hips smacking as he bottoms out.  Castiel makes the prettiest sounds when he’s got all the air punched out of him.

 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck this hole until you can’t remember how to do anything else.”

 

John can’t remember the last time he could really let himself go like this.  He pulls Castiel back into each thrust, burying his cock just to push Castiel off it and make him chase it back.  No matter how hard John fucks him Castiel meets him solid, legs quaking, his eyes squeezed shut as stubborn tears work their way out. 

 

John doesn’t need to see Castiel’s knees to know that they’re rug-burnt to shit from the crappy carpet covering their motel room floor.  Castiel won’t complain about it, not when John’s drilling into him so hard the bed is shaking dangerously close to breaking.  It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

John’s dangerously close himself. He doesn’t want to come just yet so he sinks himself deep and hauls Cas up, bracing his forearm over Castiel’s throat as his back presses warm to John’s chest.

 

“You’re gonna come for me, come with Daddy’s cock deep inside you like a good boy.”

 

John snakes his hand down to Castiel’s dick, closing tight around the head. 

 

“Daddy,” Castiel moans, as John starts to stroke him with brutal efficiency.

 

“Daddy it _hurts_.”

 

Castiel’s dick must be aching by now. Three orgasms is nearing on a lot even for his age, which is why John’s not quite done with him.

 

“You’re gonna come till there’s nothing left in those pretty little nuts, you understand me?”

 

Castiel nods, mouth open as he sobs himself hoarse. John jerks him swift and sure, matching the pace of his thrusts so he’s fucking Castiel up into his own hand. He keeps his arm pressed against Castiel’s neck, letting him breathe but reminding him that it’s a favor.

 

Castiel comes dry, dick jerking fruitlessly as he shakes apart on John’s cock.  John can’t resist the sweet, milking pull of his hole, clenching up tight like it hasn’t been stuffed full for hours.  He drops his hold on Castiel, letting him face-plant into the bed, just a wet, pliant mess for John to fuck into.

 

“You want Daddy to come inside you, Cas?”

 

Castiel moans something affirmative, dick-drunk and past his big boy words.  Christ, he’s fucking drooling, arms lax at his sides and his cock-fucked lips stretched open as he tries to beg for it.

 

John knew he’d learn quick.

 

John curls over him, hungry for all that needy, soft skin against him, hungry for the soft, shuddering sobs Castiel heaves out as John buries himself deep and comes.

 

Castiel’s warm everywhere John kisses him, from his sweaty brow to his heated, bruise-dappled ass.  John pulls him onto his lap, soft and easy as his tears subside and he nuzzles blindly at John’s chest.

 

“Did so good for Daddy.”

 

John pets through his hair.

 

“You’re my best boy, you know that, Cas?”

 

Castiel murmurs against him, leaning up for a kiss.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

 

John should call home at some point. Sam won’t give a shit where he is, but some part of Dean might care if he’s alright.  John sighs and pulls Castiel closer, promising himself that he’ll check in once Castiel is asleep.

 

Right now, his boy needs him.

 

THE END

 


End file.
